Fly With Me
by Far Away In Wonderland
Summary: Harvey owns a bar. Mike a law firm. They find each other, anyway. Based on a tumblr post.


**Based on a tumblr post, but I can´t post the link because this site doesn't allow that.**

* * *

"I´m really sorry, Mr Specter," Anna sniffed through the telephone.

"You can call me Harvey, Anna, how often do I have to remind you?" Harvey said as he rubbed his temple with his free hand to fend off the headache that he was sure was coming. "It's not your fault that the janitor forgot to put up a warning shield and now you have a broken arm."

"But now you´re short of staff, Mr Spec – Harvey," Anna said and her voice sounded more miserable faced with that fact than Harvey currently was.

"I´ll find a solution," Harvey reassured his barista. "We will survive one evening without you. The agency said that they could get us a replacement tomorrow. It´s only now that we don´t have anyone." He paused for a moment. "And don't worry. Your job will be still waiting for you when you come back."

"Thank you!" Harvey could hear her relief clearly in those two words. It was not common in Manhattan´s bar scene that a barista could keep his job when he missed one of the busiest evenings of the week. But Harvey wouldn´t fire one of his most valuable assets just because she couldn't come to work. Anna was well worth the temporary hassle.

"Just get well fast," Harvey said and ended the call. He put down the telephone on the table and exhaled slowly. There went his evening with a good book and that delicious red wine he had bought himself a few days ago. There was no way in hell that he would get a replacement for Anna on such a short notice. It seemed as if he had to go back to his roots and man the bar by himself for one evening.

It wasn't as if Harvey didn't like standing behind the bar. After all he had done it for nearly half his life before he finally had enough money to pay others to do it for him. There was no better way to get a feeling for the people of a city than to stand behind the counter and listen to their hopes, dreams and fears. Sometimes stereotype rang true, such as people emptying their hearts to barkeepers.

Harvey had had discussions with philosophes about the purpose of life; he had consoled both men and women after their relationships had ended; he had listened to, spoken to and advised hundreds of people and he felt a strange kinship with them because of that.

But as it was he would have preferred to read that book. But alas, it should not be.

Harvey took the telephone, pressed the buttons and waited for the other to pick up.

"Ray, I need you to drive me tonight."

* * *

From the outside The Can Opener didn´t look like much. It was only a door painted in green and the accompanying sign above it that gave people outside any indication that there was something behind the old brick façade. Once you entered through the door you had to follow a dimly lit hallway until you went through another door and entered a wide hall.

Scattered throughout the wide space were sitting groups at which guest could take a seat. The predominant colour throughout the whole hall was white which stood in stark contrast to the dark brown walls and the black steel beams that were placed throughout the hall to support the ceiling. Right at the other end of the room stood the bar which was made out of some of the steel beams that Harvey had had removed by the construction workers. The whole bar was a blend between modern clarity and an 19th century factory building.

Right now the bar was empty seeing that they would only open in about three hours. There was only one other person standing behind the counter and Harvey wasted no time walking towards her.

"Donna!" he greeted and the red-head looked up from the ledger she was currently working on. While Harvey may be the founder of The Can Opener and had made it the successful bar it was today it was Donna who took care of the accounts and made sure that Harvey didn't forget renewing his license or visits from the health inspector. For some reason she preferred to do her numbers on paper before she entered them into their computer.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" Donna asked surprised, not something that happened very often. "Wasn't your great plan for today to just stay in your condo and read that book written by this lawyer? What was it called...'The Importance of Pro Bono Work for the American Jurisdiction'?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Hey, only because I didn't finish Harvard doesn't mean that I´m not allowed to be interested in the current goings in the world of law anymore," Harvey replied defensively. "And the author raises some good points in his introduction!"

"Or you just have an intellectual crush on him," Donna teased. "Even though you don't even know how he looks like. This Mike Ross could be a seventy-years old married professor at a university in Arkansas."

"No one who is able to write such a book wastes his life away in _Arkansas_ ," Harvey said with disdain.

"And I have no crush whatsoever!" he added as an afterthought.

"The fact that you of all people just used the word 'whatsoever' just proves my point," Donna said and crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Harvey has a little crush!" she sang.

"Wow, really mature, Donna," Harvey said. "I should fire you for harassing your boss at work."

"But you won't," Donna shot back cheekily. "Because you would be lost without me. Who would do the accounts and remind you that sassing the health inspector is a sure way to get your license revoked?" Harvey didn't concede her points, but chose to shoo her away instead. Donna gave him a last suffering look before she took her stuff and migrated to another table while Harvey readied the bar for the onslaught of stressed workers who would want to end their working week with some strong beverages.

* * *

Harvey was just about to clean the counter one last time – you could never be careful enough – when the sound of high-heels clicking on the stony ground disrupted him. There was only one person with high-heels who would enter his bar while it was still closed.

"Jessica, what can I do for you?" he said, his gaze still on the counter. Only when Jessica sat down in one of the barstools he looked up. Today the Afro-American woman wore a lilac dress that didn't seem like it would leave much room for movements. Nevertheless, it looked really great on Jessica and made her look truly imposing and awe-inspiring – just like everything Jessica wore and did.

"Harvey, be so dear and pour me some scotch," Jessica said as she heaved her handbag and jacket next to her on the counter.

"So you won the trial?" he asked his best friend as he handed her the glass of scotch.

"You bet I did," Jessica smiled and took a sip from it. "I´d like to say that it was easy but it wasn´t. The opposing council was a bitch to deal with and there were several times when it looked like I would lose, but in the end everything went according to my plan." She patted on her bag. "That's why I treated myself to this wonderful new Louis Vuitton. Just came out last week."

"I did wonder where the monster from last time went," Harvey drawled and he could hear Donna trying to suppress a snort from beside him. "So you´re here to celebrate your win?"

After Donna Jessica was probably the person closest to Harvey. After all it had been her who picked him from the mailroom of Pearson & Hardman and sent him to Harvard. And it was her who supported him after he had to quit Harvard to get a job in order to pay the medical bills for his brother´s treatment. Without her Harvey wouldn't be here as the owner of his own successful bar and for that he would owe her for the rest of his life.

"I´m here to drink this scotch that miraculously can only be found in your bar and then I´ll meet up with Jeff who has promised me an 'evening I will never forget'," Jessica answered and took another mouthful.

"Please, I don´t need any more details," Harvey said in fake-disgust.

"Still uncomfortable with the thought that I have carnal desires as well?" Jessica asked with that predatory grin of hers. "I thought you would grow out of that phase. Like you did with that blonde hair of yours."

"I thought we had agreed to never bring that up again!" Harvey exclaimed embarrassed.

"Do you have it as written contract?" Jessica countered with a smirk on her face. "Otherwise it won´t hold up in court."

"Stupid lawyers," Harvey grumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing," Harvey answered as fast as he could. With one last gulp Jessica emptied her glass and put it back on the counter. With one smooth move she stood up and grabbed her bag and jacket.

"I´m off the have some awesome food and even more awesome sex afterwards," Jessica said and left the bar to the background of Harvey making gagging noises.

"Who is the mature one now, hmm?" Donna said. Harvey pretended not to have heard her.

* * *

Sixty minutes after opening hour and the bar was already full to the last place. Harvey, Dominic and Kendra – who usually worked the shift with Anna – had their hands full with keeping all the guest well supplied with alcohol and snacks.

"The strongest thing you got, please." Harvey turned around to see the source of the husky voice that had sent shivers down his spine and was met with the sight of a gorgeous looking man. His blonde hair was dishevelled and stood up in nearly every direction and even in the dimly light hall Harvey could see that the man´s eyes were of an unusual clear blue that reminded him of the sea on a sunny day. A little bit of scruff graced his face and gave him a rugged appearance. The blonde wore a very – _very_ – form-fitting black suit. The light that reflected of it gave the whole ensemble a silver glow which only enhanced the man´s good look.

Nevertheless, the blonde looked downtrodden. His shoulders were hunched, his gaze cast downward and he nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

"Here you go," Harvey said and served him the same scotch that Jessica got earlier that evening. The guy looked like he needed it. "Rough day?"

The man tensed up and looked like he contemplated whether or not it was worth to spill his sorrows to a stranger, but then the tension left his body as he looked Harvey straight in the eyes.

"I lost an important case for my firm," the man answered.

"So, you´re a lawyer?" Harvey asked, his interest roused.

"Yep," the man nodded. "Name Partner of Ross & Bennett."

"Wow, that´s impressing," Harvey said and he meant it. Ross & Bennett had been founded only a few years ago but had wasted no time to win some major cases which got it recognition even in the upper echelons of New Yorker society. It was also known for his unusual high percentage of pro bono cases it took.

The blonde man preened a little bit when he noticed the awe in Harvey´s voice.

"So which one of Ross & Bennett are you?" Harvey asked as he poured a new glass for another guest.

"Mike Ross," the man answered.

"The same as in Mike Ross who wrote 'The Importance of Pro Bono Work for the American Jurisdiction'?" Harvey asked a little stunned.

"You read my book?" Mike asked incredulously.

"I plan to," Harvey answered. "I´ve just started it, but from what I´ve read so far it sounds promising." He tried to ignore how cute Mike looked when he blushed.

"So, what was this case you lost today?" he asked instead to distract himself and regretted it when the question wiped the little smile off Mike´s face.

"A big company cut the loans of its employees even though it went against the labour agreement," Mike explained sombrely. "I represented the employees who wanted the money that they rightfully earned but in the end the other side won." He emptied the glass of scotch and gestured for Harvey to fill him another one which the barkeeper did.

"You can´t win them all," Harvey said.

"It´s just so – unfair," Mike said heatedly. "I don´t care for the money, I make more than enough, but some of those workers have nothing. There was a man who had to pay for the nursing home of his grandmother and now she will be put in a state-run facility because he can´t afford another one. Or the woman who has to cut back even more of her spending so that she can send at least one of her children to college." Another big gulp.

"Hey, hey," Harvey appeased and laid one hand on Mike´s shoulder. "As stupid as it sounds, you can´t change what happened. Just simply have to make sure that it will go better in the future. And maybe you couldn't help those people, but at least you tried. That is more than what the majority in this city can say of themselves. At least you do something good." Mike stared at him with wide eyes as if Harvey had just shown him a complete new world full of wonders.

"You´re right," he said resolutely. "Enough self-pity. It won´t help anyone." Mike emptied his glass.

"Ever thought about making a career of as motivation speaker?" the blonde asked half-jokingly.

"Nah," Harvey replied. "I´m good where I am."

"You´re satisfied with being a bartender?" Mike asked. Then he seemed to recognize what he had just said and took on an interesting shade of red.

"Not that being a bartender is a bad thing – I worked at a bar as well to cover my costs at Harvard and I think you´re doing a great job," he began to babble which Harvey found quite endearing. "I mean, what would poor souls like me do without attractive barkeepers like you – did I say attractive? I mean, you´re obviously aesthetic pleasing and…I will just shut up now."

"Oh, don´t shut up on my behalf," Harvey teased and enjoyed how Mike´s blush deepened. Before he could do anything else, though, Donna appeared beside him.

"Harvey, sorry to disturb you,'" she said and didn't look sorry in the slightest. "But what did you spend this three hundred bucks for?" She nearly shoved him the bill in his face. Harvey took it and looked at it.

"That was for your new desk lamp," he said. "Something that I know you know, so why are you asking me this?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"You´re right," Donna said completely unapologetic. "I´m here to check out that hot piece of a-"

"Donna!"

"-dmirable physical attributes you´re talking to," she finished and winked at Mike who just looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

"Tell Donna your name," she ordered.

"Donna shouldn't talk of herself in third person," Harvey grumbled but fell silent when he caught Donna´s warning look.

"Mike Ross," the blonde said like he knew that this was a life-or-death situation.

"Mike Ross?" Donna repeated with raised eyebrow and Harvey knew that he was doomed. "The same one Harvey here as an intellectual crush on?" Mike looked at him and Harvey sputtered something that should sound like denial.

"My work here is done," Donna proclaimed. "I´ll take that." And with that she took the bill Harvey was still holding in one hand and vanished back into her office.

"She is…", Mike began, struggling to find the right words. "Something."

"Amen to that," Harvey replied.

"So, you have an intellectual crush on me?" Mike asked teasingly and now it was Harvey´s turn to – take on a different colour, because Harvey Specter did not blush like an untouched virgin.

"I esteem your expertise on juridical matters," Harvey deflected smoothly. "But I have no objections to get to esteem your personality as well." From the look of it neither did Mike.

* * *

The face Mike made when Harvey opened the door to his condo would be forever imprinted into his memory.

"You´re living here?" the blonde gaped. "How can you afford this?"

"It pays when you have your own bar," Harvey smirked. Mike´s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he understood what Harvey meant. But before he could say anything Harvey had already pressed his mouth on Mike´s. The young man didn't resist in the slightest and eagerly let Harvey in as their tongues battled for dominance.

While Harvey traded passionate kisses with Mike he let his hands roam over the lean body of the blonde.

"Let´s take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Harvey whispered hoarsely. Mike just nodded, his pupils blown wide with lust.

"That evening definitely ended better than I expected," the blonde said as they both gasped for air between their kisses.

 _Definitely,_ Harvey thought. It was the last coherent thought he had for the rest of the night.


End file.
